


What He Deserves

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien gets what he deserves





	What He Deserves

Marinette beats the crap out of Adrien and kills him. The end.


End file.
